Daddy
by samanther
Summary: Troy died leaving his six year old daughter to deal by herself. She lost not only her father, but her best friend too. ONESHOT


**A/N:** Okay, so I have the plot for my other story, Tune In, but right now I'm stuck with the writing. So, my teacher said try writing another stroy to get the creative juices flowing and here it is! I heard this song the other day and my eyes got all watery and my face was red and I thought, "Hey! I should make a little one shot." Anyways, I recommend listening to Heaven (9-11 Remix) by DJ Sammy. It makes the story better, because that's the only thing I was listening to when writing this. Details that need to be known, Troy is the father and Gabriella is the mother. This is about their daughter, who I haven't named. So, if you really need a name, make one up.Hope you enjoy and I hope this helps. 

**Bold**: is regualr lyrics

_Italics_: little girl talkinh (daughter)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Heaven" by DJ Sammy or High School Musical...

* * *

**Daddy **

**Chapter One: Heaven**

Two empty eyes peered out of the bedroom window. The rain casually fell outside, pattering against the roof and blurring the windows view. A night light, to protect against angry monsters, was the only light on. A princess bed appeared to be unmade, as its little prisoner escaped and sat on the wide window sill, silently talking while looking up into the black sky.

_It's been a year daddy  
I really really miss you  
Mommy says your safe now  
In a beautiful place called heaven_

Chocolate brown eyes released tears that gently slid down rosy cheeks. Small hands wiped them away and a sniffle escaped. More tears followed, despite the desperate and frustrated attempts to make them stop. A small smile appeared on the little one's face as she thought back.

**Oh I'm thinking about our younger years**

_We had your favorite dinner tonight_

_  
_The little girl said, barely above a whisper, careful not to wake her mother in the next room. Her face held a cheerful expression as she relayed the day's events. She shook her head before she spoke next.

**There was only you and me  
**

_I ate it all up_

She proudly proclaimed that she had in fact finished off her plate. It brought joy to see how grown up she became. Maturing quickly and growing more like her father each day.

**We were young and wild and free**

_Even though I don't like carrots_

Her nose wrinkled as well as her forehead. The little girl had never been one for carrots or really any vegetable she was told she must eat. Candy was always had her taste buds heart. Unfortunately, her mother wasn't too fond on candy. Daddy would always sneak her some after dinner against her mother's pleas. _  
_

**Now nothing can take you away from me**

_I learned how to swim this summer_

A smile took over the small face. She had always loved the water and it was her pride that she learned to really swim this year. No swimmes or help from an adult. With the progress she had made many said she would be ready for the deep end by next year. Even she agreed. She wasn't afraid of the "Deep End", like her friends were. Brave, is a word that she heard often, often from her Daddy.

**We've been down that road before  
**

_I can even open my eyes_

The little girl giggled. Her eyes were open, but did she really see what was in front of her? It was a question no one could answer but herself.

**But that's over now  
**

_While I'm under water_

The small bright smile was erased from her lips. Another tear fell and she shook her head again, playing with the lace at the edge of her nightgown.

**You keep me coming back for more**

_Can't you see me?_

It was a commonly asked question. Every night she asked and the reply was always yes, but she didn't believe it. That's why she was telling him the story of her life that he missed and will miss. It hurt.

**Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven**

**  
**

_I started kindergarten this year_

Indeed, her first real year of school had started. A lot of friends were made and new things were learned. She was even accepted into the "100 and Counting" club, after successfully reaching 100. He has always practiced with her, giving hints when she was stuck. Now though? She'll always be stuck, because he won't be there to help her along. A sob escaped from her closed lips. She was afraid to cry.

**Love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
**

_I carry a picture of us  
In my Blue's Clues lunchbox_

The picture wasn't large, but in fact a small keepsake of him and her on her fourth birthday. She had cupcake all over her face and he wore a bright smile not only on his lips but in his eyes. It had always been a favorite of hers. Instead of finding a note written from him to make her smile, she found the picture.

**Oh once in your life you find someone**

_You are the greatest daddy_

He was the greatest daddy anyone could ask for. He was the greatest best friend. He was the greatest thing to ever be lost and never be found. He was her heart. She thought about him and smiled again, looking into the black sky, hoping to see a light.

**Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when you're feeling down  
Now nothing can change what you mean to me**

_I can swing on the swing by myself_

Plenty of time was spent to master the move. She refused any help, from even her mother. She was determined to show her Daddy she could swing by herself, even when she was only 6.

**There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now**

_Even though I miss you pushing me_

It was missed though, especially when he would push her real high. It made her feel like she could fly, like not even the blue blanket could cover her. Now she wouldn't laugh when she did.

**Cause our love will light the way**

_Can't you see me?_

Now the blue blanket covered her, enabling her view to see where her Daddy went. Even the clouds seemed unreachable.

**Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven**

_I miss how you used to tickle me_

The famous tickle fights that always brought a smile to her face. She was extremely ticklish and her Daddy wouldn't have any mercy, until she said she loved him and gave him a kiss. She wished she could kiss him now. A hand went up to her lips and then up to the sky, giving her Daddy one large, wet kiss.

**And love is all that I need**

_Tickle my belly_

She held her belly, pretending his hands were there. A small chuckle was heard. Her eyes fell to the floor, looking at her small feet. Her head shook again, shaking the memory away.

**And I found it there in your heart**

_My belly hurts_

Another hand went up to her stomach and a louder laugh was heard. Her belly always hurt afterwards, but it didn't matter. She's give anything to feel it again.

**It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven**

_I try not to cry_

She didn't want to cry, but the tears that fell before couldn't be helped or the ones that would fall. It hurt to much not to cry, especially for him. Even her last present from him, Teddy, cried at night. She would hold him to make him feel better, but most of all she held him to make her feel better.

**I've been waiting for so long**

_Mommy says it's okay_

Her mother said it would be alright, that they'd get through it together. No matter what she said or did, she would never be able to fill her Daddy's shoes. Her face crinkled again and her eyes made there way to the door, looking out into the hallway to see if she was there. She wasn't.

**For something to arrive  
For love to come along**

_I know you don't like it when I cry_

As another tear fell, the little girl looked back on the times with him. Every time she'd cry or get hurt, he would always be there to wipe the wet tears, staining her face, away. Then he's buy her an ice cream to make everything better. She missed those times, because now as she sat here the tears just kept falling, no one to wipe them away but herself. She wanted him to do it.

**Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad**

_You never wanted me to be sad_

Her little fingers fiddled with her night gown again. She felt guilty, because she felt sad now. She felt pain too.

**I'll be standing there by you**

_I try Daddy but it hurts_

It wasn't possible to feel happy. It would never fully happen again. A void would always be present in her heart. She placed a hand on her chest, kissed it and threw it to the sky, hoping her Daddy would catch it.

**Baby you're all that I want**

_Is it true you're not coming home?_

A question that was hard to answer. She lowered her head as she asked silently. He would never be home physically, but emotionally he would always be home. In fact he never left. When she becomes older they hoped she'd understand.

**When you're lying here in my arms  
**

_Maybe someday_

Her head shot up. She had thought of an idea. Maybe, just maybe someday she'd understand, why this idea wouldn't be good, but it put hope into her and it made her forget about the hard times that follow.

**I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven**

_I can visit you in heaven, okay?_

She wanted to visit him in heaven. A good plan to escape what was truth and fiction. It's sad to say, but at this moment, her dreams would have to be fiction. He even hoped that.

**And love is all that I need  
And I've found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven**

_It's time for me to go bed now  
I sleep with the light on  
Just in case you come home  
And kiss me good night  
I love you so much  
I miss you Daddy_

She footsteps and quickly finished her sentence. The rain stopped and a small light shone from the bright moon. She smiled. Her Daddy just received her message. Maybe they were right, he could see her. She snuggled up in her bed and pulled Teddy close to her, just enough time so her mother wouldn't catch her, saying one final goodbye to her Daddy.


End file.
